Afon Makla
Afon Makla is a veterinarian who became infamous on Prime for her involvement with the Damar family. Struggling to find her place as a public wedding and annulment, she continues to have a secret relationship with the former First Legate. Background Information As the only child between Todus Makla (2345) and Afon Narda (2350-2377), she was never given much of a chance to know her mother. When her mother died shortly after the Dominion War, Afon was left with her father Todus who had trouble paying the bills and coping with his wife death. Developing a drinking problem, Todus was often unaware of the life his younger daughter had. When long time friend Duras Venik CP discovered Afon's living conditions, he and his wife Kohsii Venik CP offered to help out. Since, the Venik's have been like another family to Afon and in the future plots Afon's looks to them as an Aunt/Uncle. It is unknown what part her mirror universe counterpart plays as she has never been previously referenced. Personal Life Corat Damar CP (2393-2393; 2397-Current): Afon met her boyfriend, Corat, when he came into the vet clinic she works in to buy a skoo. Attracted to her young and free at heart mentality, he lied about who he was and continued to see her. Eventually, they were seen together in the news and he spoke to his wives about taking on a third wife. Later that year, Corat decided to try again with his family and broke up with Afon. Corat was reacquainted with her again after his son Kegen began to ate. In close proximity to Afon the tension snapped and she left Kegen for his father. When Corat went missing in 2398, Kegen pressed and was married to Afon only for her to realize Corat was still alive. The marriage was annulled but she conceived a child which she surrounded to Kegen when he was born. She continues to date Corat under his alias Corat Lakar. Previous Spouse(s) Kegen Damar Afon met her ex-husband, Kegen Damar CP, in 2397 after he brought a sick skoo to the vet and recognized her as his fathers former fling. He accepted the challenge but during this time he actually fell in love with her. It wasn't until she was in danger on a nature reserve and Kegen almost died - paired with Corat's own issues - did she commit and they formed a relationship. Eventually, Afon cheated on him with his father and they broke up. After the disappearance and suspected death Corat Damar, Kegen once more pressed for them to be together and convinced Afon to get engaged. Afon went through with the marriage but on the day of the wedding discovered Corat was alive and asked for an annulment. Kegen lost his temper and raped Afon, causing her to flee in fear. When she found out she was pregnant, she debated an abortion but ultimately had the child, giving it to Kegen once he was born. They have one child. (April 30, 2398-May 15, 2398). Children Afon has one child with Kegen Damar named TBA Damar (Jan 2399). Education and Career After graduation highschool in 2391, Afon made a name for herself and managed to pay for/graduate from the University of Cardassia with a Degree in Veterinary Medicine. Working part time jobs and trying to pay for her tuition, unknown to her her boyfriend Corat Damar helped her 'win' a scholarship. Afon went to university from 2393-2397 and currently works at a veterinary practice owned by her best friend Tara Danan. Category:Renee's Characters Category:Cardassian Union Category:Cardassian Category:Civilian Category:Medical Category:CP Double Profile Category:October Category:2376 Category:All Characters